Topic 3 Keywords
Active transport - The transport of nutrients within an organism requires energy. Denitrifying bacteria - Bacteria which remove nitrogen from soil and convert it into nitrates. Membrane - A layer that seperates the interior of a cell from the exterior of the cell. Photosynthesis - the process that plants use to produce glucose so they can respire. The word equation is Carbon Dioxide + Water = Oxygen + Glucose. The chemical formula is CO2 + H20 = O2 + C6H12O6. Animal cell - Fundamental building block of tissue within an organism that make the organism up. These are found in organisms belonging to the kingdom animalia and not mamilia. Decomposer - an organism that causes dead organisms to decay. Microorganism - A microscopic organism. eg. a bacterium, virus, or fungus Plant cell - A fundamental building block of tissue that make up an organism belonging to the kingdom plantae. Biosphere - only light can enter, nothing else can. It can sustain life. The surface of the Earth is a biosphere. It is no more than a few miles above or below the surface of the Earth. deforestation - the clearance of naturally occurring forests by logging and burning. mineral - Form of nutrient found in soil. salt - Sodium Chloride, found in most shops. predator - an animal that naturally feeds on others. The animals it feeds on are called prey. carbon cycle - The carbon cycle is the process by which carbon is transported around the enviorment, in various forms disease - A disease is an abnormal condition affecting the body of an organism. nitrifying bacteria - Bacteria that produce nitrogen from nitrates in the soil. respiration - The proccess that an organism uses to produce energy. The formula is Glucose + Oxygen = Carbon Dioxide + Water + (Energy) cellulose - Cellulose is a type of fat. cell wall - tougher outer shell of membrane. eutrophication - A sudden influx of nutrients, to an area that wasn't used to it. nitrogen cycle - The cycle which nitrogen is around the enviroment root - the part of the plant that takes in nutrients from the soil and keeps the plant stable and upright. chlorophyll - the substance in a plant cell that takes in light to help in the process of respiration. fertiliser - any substance such as manure or a mixture of nitrates used to make soil more fertile. nitrogen fixing bacteria sustainability -The ability to reuse and maintain a closed system. chloroplast - Organelles within a cell that contain chlorophyll. food production - The mass production of food commercially . nucleus - Where all the genetic information is stored transpiration- The process that a plant uses to get water from the soil to its leaves, to then evaporate. combustion - the process of oxygen reacting with a hydrocarbon. there are two types of combustion, incomplete and complete. global warming - The theory that the earth is gradually heating up, with serious implications. osmosis - the passive movement of water into a cell, to a lower concentration gradient. vacuole - A small cavity in the cytoplasm of a cell, bound by a single membrane and containing water, food, or metabolic waste. cytoplasm - Something in a plant cell glucose - The simplest form of sugar. The chemical formula is C6H12O6. phloem - The food-conducting tissue of vascular plants, consisting of sieve tubes, fibers, parenchyma, and sclereids. xylem - The supporting and water-conducting tissue of vascular plants, consisting primarily of tracheids and vessels; woody tissue. Check http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Main_Page for updates on keywords. Category:keywords Category:topic 3